Congenital, degenerative, and accidental damage to the human body can be debilitating, sometimes causing a person to lose their ability to walk without assistance. Various self-propelled carts, scooters, walkers, etc. have been designed to assist in the locomotion of a disabled person. The most well known example of these devices is the wheelchair, which typically comprises a seat that is connected to four support wheels by a rigid frame. Wheelchairs come in motorized and manually-powered variations, where the wheelchair is propelled by motors in the former instance or by the seated occupant turning the driving wheels by hand in the latter instance.
Another device for assisting in the locomotion of a disabled person is the knee walker. The knee walker is typically intended for users with an injury below the knee, such as an Achilles tendon injury, a fracture of the foot or ankle, or gout. The knee walker is designed to elevate and support a non-ambulatory leg, while allowing the user to utilize the ambulatory leg for propulsion. Most knee walkers include an elevated knee bench that is rigidly mounted on a support frame, both the support frame and the platform being maneuverable on casters or wheels. There are three general types of knee walkers: (1) knee walker assemblies that have rigidly mounted wheels and no steering capabilities, (2) knee walker assemblies that have rigidly mounted wheels and can be steered, and (3) knee walker assemblies with swivel-mounted wheels and no steering capabilities.
One known knee walker assembly includes a four-wheeled walking cart that is designed for supporting a person's leg and foot. The cart includes a frame, a leg support member coupled to the frame, and a handlebar coupled to the frame. The cart has two swivel-mounted front wheels and two rigidly-mounted rear wheels. The two rigidly-mounted rear wheels can be laterally shifted between first and second asymmetrical wheel positions relative to the frame, thereby accommodating a person having a non-ambulatory lower left leg or a non-ambulatory lower right leg, respectively.
Another known knee walker assembly includes a four-wheeled walking cart that is designed for supporting a person's leg and foot. The cart includes a frame, a leg support member coupled to the frame, and a handlebar movably coupled to the frame. The cart has two swivel-mounted front wheels and two rigidly-mounted rear wheels. The handlebar is moveable between first and second asymmetrical handlebar positions relative to the frame, thereby accommodating a person having a non-ambulatory lower left leg or a non-ambulatory lower right leg, respectively.
In yet another known configuration, a therapeutic scooter is provided. The scooter includes a tubular frame with four rigidly mounted wheels. The wheel assembly includes front and rear axles, each axle maintaining a pair of laterally offset wheels. A steering assembly is telescopingly coupled to the front axle. The steering assembly has a cross-bar with handles. The cross-bar is provided with a braking mechanism to slow and stop the scooter.
According to another known design, a steerable kneeling walker is presented that includes a frame, a steering assembly coupled to the frame, and a steering stem. The kneeling walker is movably supported on four rigidly mounted wheels. The control assembly is coupled to the steering stem to rotate the front wheels about separate pivot points.
There are various disadvantages and drawbacks to the currently available knee walker assemblies. For instance, knee walker designs where the wheels are 100% rigid will have limited maneuverability. If the knee walker does not have built-in steering capabilities, the entire knee walker assembly must be lifted and repositioned to turn. If the knee walker does have built-in steering capabilities, the turning radius may be too large for tight places such as airport shops, bathrooms, etc. In contrast, knee walker configurations where the wheels swivel 100% may be dangerous due to limited control of the assembly when the ambulatory leg is not in contact with the ground. The features of the present disclosure eliminate the drawbacks present in these designs.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments are shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. It should be understood, however, that the invention is not limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the invention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention.